This disclosure relates to a chemical-based system and method for the monitoring an area.
For purposes of this disclosure, methods for monitoring an area are discussed. However, such discussion of methods for monitoring an area is solely exemplary, and not limiting.
Methods for monitoring an area have evolved over the years. Regardless of geography, nature of activity, or types of facilities used in day-to-day life, security and crime detection are fundamental concerns throughout the world for people in all contexts. Over the years, surveillance, law-enforcement, and military resources have evolved to protect society from crimes ranging from simple mischief, to even greater atrocities, such as murder and terrorism.
Various methods exist for the detection of intrusion. Nevertheless, rates of crime and acts of terrorism still pose threats. Conventional methods not only fall short of achieving security, but also bear heavy costs to society for optimal implementation. Passive methods of detection, such as cameras and fences, fall short of deterring determined intruders. Active methods of detection, such as patrolling personnel, are costly for society and pose high-risks for the personnel themselves. Furthermore, threats to security are also on the rise on both large and small scales. Despite the global effort to combat terrorism, roadside improvised explosive devices (IEDs) are a looming threat to the lives of soldiers and contractors, as well as local populations, in war-torn areas.
Where the prevention of crime is impossible, deterrence of future crimes for an affected site could be improved by better detection capabilities and investigation techniques after breach. Current post-crime detection methods, such as footprint analysis, not only bear high cost burdens for expert analysis, but may also prove inaccurate and capable of evasion. Specifically, soil sampling techniques can be expensive and still yield significant margins of error. When covert detection tactics are necessary to optimize security, certain alarm systems can be inflexible and may result in only an overt detection of intruders. Also the uncertainty of some types of threats, as well as the lack of knowledge about a given area, often results in inefficiency. Specifically, a heavily disproportionate amount of resources may be allocated to patrol a relatively secure military asset, while a vulnerable asset might be neglected.
Thus, it would be useful to have an improved system and method for monitoring an area.